Boo: A Tale of the Maruaders
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: It is the first snow of the winter and the Marauders are going to make the most of it. Snowball fights, kissing in snow drifts (R&S), and scaring each other. Fluff and Slash. one-Shot. R


Boo: A Marauder's Tale  
  
By Sacred Magyck  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in transfiguration, only half listening to McConnagall as she talked about turning an inanimate object into an animated one. And Remus wasn't the only one either. The whole class had their eyes fixed to the large window at the back of the room. Huge, white flakes fluttered past it taunting the students. It was the first snow of the year and they were all trapped in class. The Professor turned away from the chalkboard and told the students to pay attention.  
  
"I now for a fact that this will be on the N.E.W.T.S. and I would hate to see any of you fail because you were paying more attention to the snow."  
  
"But Professor," interjected James, "why teach us it right now. It's obvious that the class is a bit distracted and even if we do pay attention our minds will be outside." Some kids nodded in agreement. McConnagall stared at James from over her square glasses.  
  
"Mr. Potter how many times have I told you not to talk out in class? Don't answer. And even if you had raised your hand what makes you think I would stop teaching so you can daydream? And." she said over James trying to yet again answer, "I have already taken into consideration that it is the first snow. Which is why I am NOT going to assign homework to anyone that can effectively transfigure his or her object. That means it has to at least resemble a animal." Some kids groaned. "I think it is fair. James since you seem to be the spokesperson for your class what say you? You can answer this time."  
  
"I agree, it sounds perfectly fair,"  
  
"That's because you can already do it," someone whined.  
  
"Yes and if a goof-ball like him can do it then I expect that you all can," snapped McConnagall, "Now wands out, there is only ten minutes left of class."  
  
Fifteen minutes later James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all walking out into the snowy grounds.  
  
"Well that wasn't hard was it Prongs?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Too easy, what about you Moony?"  
  
"Same here. Though I feel I could've done better,"  
  
"Well I didn't think it was easy. I could only manage to make my rock grow a tail," whined the small Peter a.k.a. Wormtail.  
  
"You'll learn Wormtail," James said in an encouraging tone.  
  
"Really, you think so?" Peter beamed.  
  
"Yeah, with a little help you'll be there."  
  
"Could you help me Prongs. You're the best at Transfiguration," Peter stared at him with his small, black eyes. They were full of hope and admiration.  
  
"Sure. Hey Padfoot have you seen Lily today?"  
  
"No, I heard she's sick."  
  
A snowball came out of nowhere and slammed James in the chest. Remus threw another at Sirius. It blew up in his face, getting snow everywhere. Remus burst into laughter.  
  
"You little." Sirius wiped away the snow and ran at Remus, who dashed across the field of snow. They wove in and out other students, Sirius slowly catching up. Finally he made a dive and collided with Remus. Both fell into a huge snowdrift and disappeared from sight. James sauntered over as Remus held his out to a still trapped Sirius. He took the hand and pulled its owner back into the drift. Their lips met as Remus slammed into Sirius' body. "Gotcha," he whispered.  
  
"Hey you two love-birds," James said, "You'd better get up. Lucy and Snivellus are coming this way."  
  
"Not today James. Why can't you leave them alone for once?" said Remus sitting up in the snow.  
  
"I will, unless they start something."  
  
"Fair enough," Remus muttered as Sirius pulled him up.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked passed the Marauder's without a second glance. Though Remus noticed that Lucius was holding Snape's shoulder in a heavy grip. "See I didn't do anything. So," James stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Cheers to you mate," said Sirius, who looked a little putout. "Umm, have any of you guys seen Wormtail?"  
  
Remus and James looked around and shook their heads.  
  
"He must've got lost in the snow. Shall we go find him?" James suggested.  
  
"Oh yes lets. Then Petey will have an even bigger reason to drool over you. I can just see it now, 'Oh James you saved me from the snow. I was so scared. You are so wonderful." Sirius began to pet James' chest. James pulled away.  
  
"Peter does not have a crush on me," he growled.  
  
"Suit yourself. You have no idea what your missing," Sirius put his arm around Remus. Remus just shook his head.  
  
A bell began to loudly ring. "Dinner time," Remus shrugged Sirius off and began to walk towards the castle. James and Sirius ran to catch up. As they passed a large mountain of snow, something small and white jumped out.  
  
"Boo!" Peter squeaked. Remus held in a giggle, while Sirius laughed out loud.  
  
"Did I scare you James? Did I?" Sirius gave James a told-you-so look.  
  
"Oh yes I was terrified," James sarcastically feigned fright. Peter didn't notice. His smile just grew wider. He looked like he would split with happiness.  
  
"Come on you guys I'm starving," whined Remus, "And no Sirius I'm not pregnant."  
  
Sirius held up his hands innocently. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, I was going to say it. But I didn't."  
  
"Thought so, now come on."  
  
They all walked up the stone steps and into the castle. "Come on Peter!" James shouted. Peter was slipping and sliding on the steps. "I'll be right there James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Like. If so review. If not DO NOT FLAME. Just tell me why you disliked it. Not that it was crap. Thanks and till the next story, good-bye. 


End file.
